


Night Changes

by Nostalgic_Tadpole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Tadpole/pseuds/Nostalgic_Tadpole
Summary: He turned the key and as the car rumbled to life, he couldn’t help but smile thinking about the man he was heading over to see. The man who was worth sneaking out past his curfew to meet up with, who was worth getting in trouble for.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and it isn’t beta read, I’m sorry. In this fic, they are seniors in high school and IDK WHY there’s snow on the ground, ik it doesn’t snow where they live, cut me some slack. Also this is totally not based on the actual people, I legit just wanted to write a fic for this song and just watched BBH’s stream so I thought of Karl and Quackity. If they see this and want it taken down, I 100% will. Enjoy!

Karl closed the front door behind himself quietly, locking it with a soft click. The snow crunched underfoot as he quickly made his way over to his car. The cool air hit his face and blood started to rise, coloring his cheeks and nose. He shivered, the ripped skinny jeans and red sweatshirt he was wearing doing little to protect against the wind. Karl huffed and saw his breath form a cloud as it left his mouth, fogging up the car window while he opened the door. He turned the key and as the vehicle rumbled to life, he couldn’t help but smile thinking about the man he was heading over to see. The man who was worth sneaking out past his curfew to meet up with, who was worth getting in trouble for. 

Karl pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the street, beginning the few mile drive to the other man’s house. He just wanted to live his life to the fullest. No regrets. That’s why he had to do this, to see him.

When Karl pulled into the driveway, he saw a light flick on inside the house. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm the beating of his heart. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Karl stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door, hands in his pockets. Before he could even try to knock, the door was pulled open and he was greeted by a smaller, dark haired man who immediately beamed when he saw Karl. He was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes down the sleeves and black pants, with his favorite beanie perched on top of his head to tie it all together. Alex.

“Hi Alex,” Karl breathed, feeling himself start to blush. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course, get in before you die of pneumonia or some shit! Just be quiet, my parents are sleeping,” Alex enthusiastically whispers, ushering Karl inside and closing the door behind him to cut off the cold air. “I was just rolling in the basement.” He leads Karl through the kitchen and down the stairs to the half finished basement. It was technically insulated and Alex had all but moved in, making sure there was a couch, his tv monitor for playing games with friends, a rug, and a small table, along with a few other odds and ends.

Alex beelined over to the table where Karl could see a joint in the making. Karl sat down on the couch and watched as Alex concentrated, very carefully getting to work.

“You know, I saw a TikTok earlier today about weed.” Karl said casually, leaning forward and resting his head on his hands.

“Oh yeah? What was it?” Alex didn’t look up from the table, still focusing on the task at hand.

“Well, someone was giving people who don’t know how to roll joints a hard time, calling them freeloaders,” Karl says as Alex laughs. “But a girl did a duet where she said if you’re pretty enough, you don’t have to learn because someone will always do it for you.” Karl smiled as Alex paused for a sec and turned around, squinting at him. “Is that true?”

“Hmm,” Was all Alex said, spinning around to show Karl the finished joint in his hand. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it, lighting the end of the joint with one hand while he raised it to his mouth with the other. He took a slow inhale, held it for a moment, then blew it out. Only after this did he make eye contact with Karl and hold the joint out towards the man on the couch. 

Karl reached over and took it, fingers brushing lightly against Alex’s as he did. He held eye contact with Alex as he did the same, and Alex walked over to plop down on the couch next to him as Karl took another drag.

“You know, I’m not sure if everyone works that way, but I sure do. I’m very susceptible to your feminine charm,” Alex teased, taking the joint back.

“Oh come on, you know you love me.” Karl smirked, leaning over and bumping his shoulder against Alex’s. “You’d roll me joints even if I were ugly.”

Alex laughed, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that pretty boy. I don’t keep you around for your witty commentary.” Alex stretched an arm behind Karl’s back and pulled the other man to his chest, resting his head on Karl’s shoulder. It was something he couldn’t do when they were standing upright because he was shorter, but Karl knew he loved to do it when they cuddled.

They continued to talk and tease and flirt while they burnt the joint down to the roach. By the end of the smoke, they were very tiredly and lazily cuddling into one another, falling asleep.

“By the way, how did you get your parents to let me sleep over?” Karl sleepily asked, suddenly curious.

“I didn’t,” Alex chuckled. “How did you get yours to let you come over?”

“I didn’t.” Karl kissed the tip of Alex’s nose and nuzzled his face into Alex’s chest, content.

He knew that he would likely wake in the morning to a plethora of worried text messages and missed calls, most likely from his mom asking where he went, even though she probably knew. And he’d have to deal with Alex’s family too, although they were generally more understanding. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Karl knew that no matter what happened, no matter where the night took them, he’d always end up back here, in this man’s arms.


End file.
